Big Brother
by o0BlackCat0o
Summary: On April 9th, 1941, America signed a treaty with Denmark to take protective custody of his colony and little sister, Greenland. Will America be able to measure up to the big brother that Greenland needs him to be? (Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though it would be really cool if I did. :])
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, boy... This is my first time publishing a fanfiction of mine. I'll admit, I'm a little nervous. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc. Please note that I don't own Hetalia. But if I did, Iggy and his lovely eyebrows would be MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHA! Ahem... Anyway, please enjoy!**

Big Brother

I remember that day like it just happened yesterday. Denmark called me in for a meeting just before Germany invaded his country. It was in the middle of World War II, April 9th, 1941. It was cold in Denmark, as usual, but it lacked it's certain… somethingness. Of course, such a vibe could never match up to a country like mine! Still, it bothered me, like, a ton. The snow fell everywhere, and I don't think I saw a single window without frost on it. Usually, I really like snow. I remember days when Canada and I would build snowmen and have snowball fights, of which I always won, 'cuz I'm the Hero.

I walked into the room to meet him. It was freezing, like his heat cut off. Turns out, that was exactly why. Denmark was low on cash, ever since Germany took over. I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I walked into the room to meet with him and his little sister, Greenland.

His clothes were full of holes, and he looked exhausted. Greenland sat close to him, her condition not much better. I hadn't seen Greenland since she was only a chibi nation. Now she had grown so much, a few hundred years now. In normal human years, that measured up to somewhere around seventeen or eighteen. Still, she was so timid. She held onto Denmark's sleeve as I entered the room, halfway hiding behind him.

The room was cold and dark. It had a desolate feel about it. I took a seat across from Denmark at his desk. I tried to be cheerful, but even though I'm the Hero, I kinda failed at that. "Yo, Denmark, you wanted to see me?"

"America, I have a favor to ask…" He looked back at Greenland. "A big favor."

His voice was hoarse, like he was sick, and it lacked its usual volume. I smiled, trying to reassure them. "Anything, just name it."

He pushed a contract and a pen towards me. I looked up at him. "What's this?"

I noticed he looked sad, like he had to give up something really important to him. "As you know, my country has been taken over by German forces. I've lost nearly everything… and I can no longer care for and protect my little sister." I saw her take his hand and look away, like she was trying not to cry. "I can't risk her being taken by Germany too… I need you to defend her in my place. I need you to look after her and insure her safety."

I looked at Greenland, who avoided eye contact. I remembered she was always a quiet nation, always peaceful. She hated conflict, and I knew it would hurt her to leave her big brother behind. I looked down at the paper, then back at Denmark. "A Hero helps those in need… I'll do it."

Denmark smiled as he handed me the pen. "America… Thank you. You have no idea how much this means."

I smiled back as I signed the treaty stating that I would take full responsibility for defending Greenland. That's what a Hero would do, after all, protect the weak and infirm.

Denmark took the paper and stood, turning to Greenland. "Have you packed, love?"

She nodded as she looked up at him with moist eyes.

He reached up to her face and dried her eyes with a gloved hand. "Now, there's no need for tears. You and I will be together again soon, alright?"

She rushed into his embrace, clinging to him. "Big brother… I don't want to leave… I want to stay with you!"

I watched as he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair, resting his lips on her forehead. "I know… I don't want to do this, but… it's what's best." He pulled back and looked her in the eye, holding her firmly at the shoulders. "You've always been a good colony, and I know one day you'll grow up to be a strong country. But you can't do that under Germany's control, can you?"

Greenland shook her head, trying in vain to stop the tears from coming.

"No. America will take care of you. I'll come back for you, I promise."

Greenland ran her sleeve across her eyes and nodded with an attempt to look determined. "Ok…"

Denmark pulled her in for one last hug. He held her really tight, like he was afraid to let go. And I knew he was. Greenland had a much better relationship with her brother than I did with England. She loved her big brother, and she was afraid of what would happen to him, I knew that. And as the Hero, I vowed to keep her safe. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She looked up at me like a helpless puppy. "Hey, I'll take care of you, ok?"

She sniffled and nodded, slowly releasing her grip on her brother. Denmark gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze as she took her bag and headed to my car. She took one last look over her shoulder as we got to the front door. "I love you… Big brother."

Denmark took in a shaky breath and I saw tears come to his eyes again. "I love you, too, little sister."

I helped her into the passenger side and put her bag in the trunk. She waved goodbye to Denmark as he watched us pull away. I did my best to focus on the road, but I couldn't stop thinking about how scared she was. Here she was, a lonely little colony, going to stay with a strange new country in a strange new place. Sure, she'd stayed with the other Nordics before, but she'd never been so far away from Denmark for so long. I knew she was scared. I smiled at her as we headed for the airport. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. After all, who better to take care of a Damsel in Distress than a Hero, right?"

She looked at the dashboard and nodded.

I glanced at her one more time, then looked straight ahead at the road. It would take some time for her to adjust. Her clothes were worn and old. _First thing's first_, I thought, _I need to get her some new clothes. And something to eat. I wonder if she likes hamburgers…?_

And so began my friendship with the little Danish colony known as Greenland.

We got home late that night. I took her upstairs to a spare room. "You can sleep here, ok? My room's right across the hall, in case you need me to rescue you or anything like that!"

Her only reply was a nod.

Another pang of sadness hit me in the chest. I watched as she sat on her bed with her bag next to her and looked out the window. It was raining outside. Of course, it usually rained around this time of year. Her eyes seemed fixated on the raindrops as they streaked down the glass. I wondered what she was thinking about. Her brother maybe? She was homesick, I knew that. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Tell you what, when the rain clears up, I'll take you shopping for some new clothes, ok? That way, you'll be ready for when I give your intro at the next meeting." I grinned her way, trying to lighten the mood. "You'll be popular pretty fast when they all hear you're staying with a Hero!"

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch upward for a brief moment. It wasn't exactly a smile, but it was a start. For the time being, she was my little sister, and I had to take care of her. She needed someone strong and cool to look up to, and I would be that strong and cool someone. I was determined to be the best temporary big brother she ever had.

**Well, there it is! Chapter 1. I hope to have chapter 2 uploaded soon. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter two! Written with tender love and care. ;) Happy reading! (Just thought I'd say again that I don't own Hetalia. I'm kinda paranoid that way.)**

Then came the meeting.

I smiled big as the two of us stood at the front of the room, with Russia, Britain, France, China, and Canada looking onwards. "Guys! This is Greenland, my new temporary little sister! I promised Denmark I'd take good care of her, so be sure to treat her nice and stuff, 'kay?"

Of course, when you have a new land, people are always out to occupy it. Britain stood and walked over to her, looking her up and down. "Interesting… I could make a spectacular Navy base out of her, given the chance."

She grabbed onto my sleeve and hid behind me.

Russia must have seen something in her too, because he got interested in her pretty fast. "I could always use her land for natural recourses. And seal blubber makes for great fuel, da?"

I couldn't believe it! They were all trying to get a piece of Greenland! And not only that, but for all the wrong reasons! Soon, they all started arguing over who would occupy which part of her, and who would get what share of her recourses. Even Canada, my own brother, wanted a piece for his own! Greenland just kept hiding behind me, shrinking a little more with every remark. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Will all of you SHUT UP?!"

The room sort of went quiet after that. This was my chance to show them who would be her Hero!

"Look, I made a promise to Denmark. I promised I would look after his little sister and keep her out of harm's way. Originally, that meant Germany, but if that means I have to protect her from my own allies? Fine! I can't believe how selfish you all are being! She stays with me, as a self-ruling country! Period!"

I stood there, breathing hard for a minute or two. They all seemed kinda shocked. Sure, I was usually the goofball looking for a way to make the world a better place, but I can't remember the last time I blew my top like that, especially not at a meeting. I waited there, wanting to see what they had to say for themselves.

Russia was the first to sit back down. "Fine. The colony stays with you."

Canada looked down at his feet. "Gosh, I'm really sorry, Greenland… I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you…"

Britain put a hand on his shoulder. "None of us did, Canada." He looked back at me. "Just take good care of her then, ok?"

I took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "That's what I promised to do, and that's what I intend to do." I looked back at Greenland, who was peeking out from behind my bomber jacket. "Right, Greenland?"

She nodded nervously, not really saying much. Though, this time, I did see her smile a little.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, Greenland stayed close to me. Occasionally, when things got loud, she would grab onto my sleeve and I would pat her on the head to tell her it was ok. It was kind of cool, really, to see that she looked up to me like that. It only gave me more drive to be the best I could be to protect her and give her a big brother to look up to!

We drove home that night in a sleepy silence. I looked over to see that Greenland had fallen asleep in the car. I remembered my first meeting really took it out of me, too. I knew she was tired to begin with, getting home late and then getting up early the next morning. I pulled up to my place and put the car in park. I looked again at Greenland. She was sleeping peacefully, her head resting against the cool glass of the window. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I decided to carry her inside. She weighed almost nothing. She was so small in my arms, I was almost afraid she would break.

I got to her room and took off her boots, laying her down under the covers of her bed. Her face was blank and free of worry. She looked like an angel that way. She was really tired out from all the excitement. I took one last look over my shoulder as I left the room before turning the lights out and walking back to my room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, and as much as I really didn't want to sit through another meeting, I knew it was my responsibility as a country, and as Greenland's Hero.

**Ok, chapter 2 uploaded, check. Chapter 3 shall be here eventually... (Curse you, writer's block!) See you all soon! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Last we left off, America and Greenland came home from their first meeting together. What happened the night afterwards? Let's find out, shall we?**

_Greenland's Nightmare… _

_ We played in the snow, Big Brother and I. It was such a trivial thing, I know, but there was so much to do. We would make snow men and build igloos together. We had competitions to see who could catch the most snowflakes on their tongue. Big Brother always had a lot of responsibility. He always had so much going on. I knew that the life of a full-fledged country was much more fast-paced than that of a colony. Yet, he always made time for me, his little colony. More than that, his little sister._

_ Big Brother was always good to me. He always protected me. He always spoke up for me. Sure, he could be really loud and bossy, but he loved me. And I loved him. That's what family does; we embrace one another's flaws._

_ We laid in the snow of our front yard, making snow angels. The faint smell of chocolate hung in the air. I knew that Mr. Finland was making hot cocoa inside for us when we were all tired out and in need of warmth. I laughed as Big Brother said something funny about Mr. Norway needing to lighten up. It wasn't even all that funny to be honest, but he always knew how to make me laugh. A sudden chill bit through my coat, and I shivered. Denmark saw I was cold, and rolled over towards me, holding me tightly against his warm body. I inhaled his familiar, comforting scent and began to feel sleepy. With Big Brother, I knew I was safe. I knew he would protect me. _

_ Suddenly, I felt him being ripped away from my embrace. I looked up to see him being dragged away by men in Nazi uniforms. I ran after him, crying and calling his name over and over. I tripped, landing face-first in the snow. I got up to my knees and cried his name again and again. "Denmark! Big Brother! Bring him back!"_

_ He called back to me in a saddened and helpless tone: "I love you, little sister! It's what's best!"_

_ Hot tears ran down my icy face as he disappeared from my sight. I was all alone in the world now. Big Brother was no longer there to protect me. I hugged myself as my body grew colder and colder. He was gone, and there wasn't anything I could do about it._

_ Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and began to drag me away! Before I could break free, another grabbed a hold of my ankle! Another took the edge of my coat, and another wrapped itself around my throat! More hands tried to tear me in different directions, and no matter how much I kicked and struggled, I couldn't break free! I screamed Denmark's name again and again, even though I knew he wouldn't come._

_ The hands morphed and melted into shadows, enveloping my body. They squeezed and tightened around me, constricting the life out of me. As one shadow crept over my face to smother my desperate breath, a voice dark whispered menacingly to me: "Your brother isn't coming for you… Too bad you couldn't do anything to help. You're so useless! Worthless! A sorry excuse for a would-be country!"_

_ A searing pain shot through my chest at these words. I knew this was the end. I knew there was nothing left for me. My lungs felt as if they would explode as the life was wrung out of me, until…_

* * *

"Greenland… Greenland! Wake up!"

I awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. My heart raced, and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I looked around me. I was back in Mr. America's house. Rain slammed against the window and thunder gently shook the air. I realized Mr. America was holding me by the shoulders. It was all… a dream?

He looked at me with a concerned expression of which I had never seen him wear before. "Hey, Green… You alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare, so…"

I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore as I clung to him, my body racked with sobs. "He was taken away from me… and I… I couldn't do anything…! I'm so useless… so pathetic…"

I felt his big, strong arms wrap around me as he held me firmly. "It was all a nightmare. It's ok. You're safe now…"

His fingers ran through my hair and he shushed me quietly. I had never heard such gentleness in his voice before. He held me a while longer as my tears soaked into his nightshirt. I couldn't stop shaking. Though it was only a nightmare, it was true… I couldn't do anything to stop Denmark from being taken away from me. I was useless.

But I had to change that. I was only a colony, sure, but I could do my best! I had to become stronger to help my brother! I had to become strong… I had to… get… stronger…

* * *

_America's P.O.V._

I held her there in her room for a while as she fell asleep in my arms. I wasn't sure what scared her so bad, but it must have been really something. She was shaking, and she looked pale, like she was going to be sick or something. This war had torn her family apart. Even worse, it was tearing _her_ apart. She needed me now more than ever. I rubbed her back until she fell asleep. I heard her mumble something before she drifted off:

"Big… Brother…"

At that moment, the realization hit me. I wasn't supposed to be her Hero, someone to save the day all the time and stuff like that. Denmark wanted me to be her Big Brother, someone to be there for her and be strong for her. I was responsible for her. I never had a little sibling before, but I knew I had to try my best for her. She needed me to. I laid her down on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. As I left, I took one last look over my shoulder at the sleeping colony. That was when I made my resolve to be the best temporary Big Brother I could possibly be.

**Aaaand... cut! What will happen the next day? Who knows? We'll find out when chapter four comes out! X3 Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dda-da-DUM! Chapter 4! Please enjoy! X3**

I think one of the most memorable moments was Greenland's first training session.

Our training this month took place in Russia's country. The obstacle course was set. All of us Allies lined up to test our strength and progress. Greenland was there, too. She looked a little nervous, but I knew she had it in her. We stood a while as Britain went over the obstacles we would have to go through (of which we already knew about, but sometimes, I think he just likes to hear himself talk.) I kinda tuned him out for a while, shifting my weight with impatience. I looked over at Greenland. She looked at her feet and fidgeted with her fingers. I nudged her and gave a reassuring smile as if to say, "Hey, you'll do fine." She smiled back at me, but I could tell she was still anxious.

Finally, when Britain was done his spiel, we all lined up to run the course. China was first in line. Britain held the timer as China took his mark. Greenland leaned forward a little in anticipation. We waited in a few moments of tension, until finally, Britain shouted "GO!"

China took off like a bullet! He raced over the ladders and jumped over the hurdles with his usual grace and speed. He army crawled under the barbed wire without so much as a scratch to the back of his shirt. He raced across the tight rope that was hung over freezing water. None of us feared that he would lose his balance. As Japan's older brother, he was the original ninja country. He climbed over the last wall and landed on his feet like a cat, speeding off to the finish. Britain clicked his thumb down on the timer and nodded in approval. "That was a good run, China. You managed to shave two whole seconds off your record time."

China doubled over, his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Huff… huff… It was… nothing… huff… huff…"

The rest of us blazed through the course like we were bred for it. I was, of course, a bit of a natural. Military skill ran in my blood. It was knit in my genes. I practically destroyed that course, laughed in its face and danced on its grave! (Ok, so it wasn't actually one of my better times, but I still did pretty good, if I do say so myself.)

At last, it came down to Greenland's turn. She took her position and stared straight ahead, determined to get her name on the board. Britain re-set his stop watch. "On your mark…"

She took in a deep breath.

"Get set…"

She focused ahead on the course.

"GO!"

At Britain's command, I could already tell she was thrown off. She looked really shocked, and she glanced around wildly before running ahead. She tripped over some of the hurdles, and the tight rope proposed a challenge for her, as her arms waved wildly and her body teetered clumsily back and forth. After a while, she finally made it to the other end. I tried cheering for her, to give her some sort of encouragement. "Go, Greenland! Come on, girly! You can do it!"

It didn't seem to help much, though. She cut her back a few times after crawling under the barbed wire, and smacked her face into a tree branch before falling back on her butt. She got up quickly, though, and headed straight for the wall. She slipped and fell a few times, but didn't seem to be injured. After a few tries, she finally got over the wall, but landed flat on her back. I held my breath as she laid there for a few seconds. She rolled over and darted with what energy she had left for the finish line (of which she tripped over and cut her chin…). Britain looked at her time and shook his head. "It… could be better…"

Greenland looked at the ground. I knew she felt ashamed, like she let us down as her allies. I walked over and knelt down with her and put a hand on her back. "Hey, you did your best. That's all we can ask for, right?"

I saw tears come to her eyes and she nodded.

I patted her head. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up, ok?"

"You go ahead. I'll stay here a while and… work on my time."

"Ok." I got up to leave. "I'll be back to check on you, ok?"

She nodded again, but didn't look up at me.

I took one last glance at her before I left for base with the others. I knew she felt useless, but I wish she knew how much she mattered, how many people cared about her. I guessed that the best thing I could do for her was to let her think for a while and burn off some steam.

* * *

Greenland stayed at the obstacle course the entire night, training relentlessly. I let her be for a while, just letting her do her thing. I knew she'd come back to the hotel room when she was ready. Of course, I wanted to check on her the next morning.

I could hardly believe what I saw.

I got there just in time to see Greenland take off from the starting point. She was totally ready this time, I could tell! She rushed straight forward, not once looking back or to the sides. As she hit the first obstacle, I saw France and China show up out of the corner of my eye. France's jaw dropped. "Is that… Greenland?"

I beamed proudly as she raced through the hurdles with her newfound grace. "Go Greenland! You got this! Keep going!"

From a distance, I saw her smile widely as she kept running. Russia came to see her as well. He laughed as he saw how fast she went! "Is that the same girl we saw yesterday? She looks like a new colony!"

Soon, all the Allies were there to see her run. I could hardly believe what I was seeing! Even Canada cheered as she hit the tightrope! Only, she didn't intend to get across the river that way.

SPLASH! She fell in!

My pride suddenly turned to terror as I watched her slender body plunge into the icy waters beneath. "Greenland! Hang in there, I'm-!"

Britain caught me by the shoulder. "Wait, look!"

I turned back to see that she was swimming across the river. She took to water like a fish! I jumped up in the air and threw my fist up in victory. "YEAH! That's my colony!"

Greenland leapt out of the water and threw her coat off as she ran for the wall. She only slipped once, but quickly regained her footing and kept climbing. She hit the ground running and tore over the finish line. She did it! She conquered the obstacle course! I could barely contain my excitement as I rushed over and threw my arms around her. "Greenland! That was AWSOME!"

She looked up at me with those big bright eyes of hers. "You are proud of me?"

"Uh-duh, I am! You did great out there!"

Her face lit up and she let go of another smile.

Russia patted her on the back. "Da! That was very good!"

"You really made an improvement from yesterday," Britain added.

"I never knew you could swim so fast!" Canada gave her a friendly smile. "That was really cool!"

We all gave our new teammate a few words of encouragement at her job well done. She seemed a little bashful at the sudden attention, but couldn't hold back that smile of hers. I knew she was exhausted from training all night and all day yesterday. When we got home, she crashed hard. Her whole body was sore, but she was happy, and I was proud of her. After she took a hot shower, she flopped down on the bed and slept like a rock. I laughed to myself as I took one last look at her before closing the door. "Sleep well, Greenland."

**Yay! She did it! What adventures await our heros in the next chapter? Keep reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As time passes, what will become ofDenmark and the other Nordics...?**

_Norway's P.O.V._

The spring in which Denmark gave America protective custody of Greenland had long since passed. I had since then been invaded and captured by German troops as well. I'll never forget when first saw him since the War had begun.

He was shivering. Sweat moistened his brow. When he breathed, I could hear a faint crackling sound from within his lungs. He sat on the bed in the room, the blankets wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He looked over at me and gave me his best attempt to smile. "Hey, Norge."

This wasn't him. This couldn't possibly be Denmark. The Dane I knew was loud and obnoxious and carefree. This man was pale and sick. Could he really be the same man I knew once before?

He turned back and watched the snow fall out the window. "How goes the state of neutrality?"

I looked away. His voice was raw and scratchy. "Well, it can't be going all that well considering I got captured, can it?"

He laughed a bit, but the laugh quickly brought out a harsh cough that racked his lungs. I patted his back, hoping it would help the least bit. "Dane, what happened?"

He took in a ragged breath. "Once Germany took over… My economy has been declining…" He looked at me with his once-wild, now-weary blue eyes. "I had to give Greenland up, Norge…"

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I remembered when Denmark first brought Greenland home as a little girl, a newly-founded colony. None of us ever thought he would be such a good big brother to her. They were always so close. I had heard about his separation with Greenland before, and I knew his economy was suffering to some extent, but I had no idea it was this bad.

He looked back out the window as the snow continued to drift through the frigid winter winds. I could tell by the distant look in his eyes what he was thinking about. "I miss her, Norge… Do you think I did the right thing?"

I had never seen him so open and vulnerable before, not even around Greenland. I sat next to him and followed his gaze out the window. "Yes. I think you did. America may be hyperactive and hard-headed, but he's a strong country. He'll take care of her, I know it."

He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "I… I would give anything… to see her right now…" There was a short silence before he went into another coughing fit. I patted him firmly on the back a few more times. He looked at me again. "How are the others? I heard Finland went to battle with Russia. Is he alright?"

I nodded. "Sweden sent troops and supplies to his aid. I'm sure he'll pull through. He has a sensitive side, but he knows how to handle himself in a gunfight."

He replied with a "Hm" before looking out the window again. Then he asked, "How's Iceland?"

I sat quietly for a moment… Iceland was still neutral, or so he claimed himself to be. Denmark and I were neutral before, and where did that get us? "He's… He'll be fine, I'm sure."

He was silent again. I never thought I'd miss hearing his booming voice blasting through the silence. Now, here he sat, gazing at the snow falling. His health must have been worse than I thought. After a while, he laid back and forced himself to go to sleep. I sat in the room a while longer thinking. _What will become of us? What will happen after the War? Will my economy fail me as well? Will I ever see Iceland again?_

_ Wait… Where did that last thought come from? I admit, I'm worried about my little brother, but… _

I looked over at the sleeping Danish man. He was curled up on his side, now muttering in his sleep. He was a mess. A downright mess. Not only did he have to face economic downfall, but he had to face the absence of his little sister, forever worrying about her well-being. War could really change a man in a number of ways. I also found my own thoughts swimming in anxiety for Iceland's safety now that I could no longer be there to protect him. True, he was a self-ruling country now, but he was still my brother. My gaze turned once again to the frost-covered window.

_Iceland… Please be safe._

**Chapter five, there it is! What will become of Denmark and Norway? Will Iceland suffer the same fate? Only time will tell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since we heard from Greenlan's point of view. Let's hear things from her side, shall we?**

_Greenland's P.O.V._

It was winter now. The first winter I spent in America's house. I liked to think that I got stronger, but I knew there was always room for improvement. I trained as hard as I could. I wanted to become strong so that one day, I would win Denmark back. I missed him terribly. I was never allowed to speak to him during the war. I knew that his economy was suffering. Just the thought of him, all alone and sick, it nearly killed me. I wanted him to come home so badly…

America and I walked towards the meeting room. It was December now. Russia had long since lost his fight with Sweden and Finland. I knew I wasn't supposed to be happy since Russia was my ally, but Finn and Sve where two of my dearest friends. Even if they were cooperating with Germany (though they said they were neutral), I was glad they were ok. I hoped that one day we could all be together again. We would all sit by the fire, and Finland would make his world-famous hot chocolate. Denmark would say something absurd, and Norway would choke him with his own tie. We would all laugh, except Sweden, who would keep a straight face, even though I knew he would be laughing on the inside. Iceland would teach me more about hunting, and we would go ice fishing together and share all sorts of stories and catch up on the time we missed during the war…

"Hey, Greenland," I heard America say, "I'm gonna use the bathroom before the meeting starts. You go on ahead and I'll catch up, 'kay?"

I nodded to him. "Ok." I continued to the meeting room as he directed his course to the men's room.

When I got to the room, I thought my heart would explode from happiness from what I saw; there in that room, talking with Mr. Britain, was Iceland! I could barely contain my excitement as I ran over and threw my arms around him. "Iceland! I thought I would never see you again!"

He seemed shocked at first, but soon realized who I was. I knew Iceland was never much for hugs, but I couldn't resist! He smiled briefly and patted my head. "Hey, Green. How are things?"

I let go and looked up at my old friend. "Much better now that I know you're safe! How have you been? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was just talking with Britain about our trade route."

My chest swelled with excitement. "You're on our side?"

He scowled at me, but I knew he wasn't angry. "I'm only cooperating with the Allies because it's what's best for my people. I'm still neutral."

I calmed down, but I was still happy he was with us. "How is Norway?"

He looked away for a moment. I bit my tongue as I realized I hit a button.

Britain spoke up for him. "Norway… has been invaded by the Axis."

I looked down, realizing why he seemed hurt. Though he would never admit it, Norway was his Big Brother and he loved him. It must have pained him to know he was headed in the same direction as Denmark. I took his hand and tried to give him a smile. "Don't worry… We'll get them back. I'm sure of it."

* * *

_Iceland's P.O.V._

I looked down at Greenland's warm smile. She seemed so much more mature since I had last seen her, but she still maintained her child-like faith. I never knew quite how she did it. She grew up around men her entire life, yet she always remained so feminine and innocent. Even now, in the middle of a war when our brothers had both been taken from us, she still gave us a reason to look ahead with hope. I couldn't help but return that smile. I knew she was just as scared as I was deep down, but she still had hope. "Thanks, Green."

She hugged me again. "No problem, Ice."

I don't usually like hugs, but for her, I could bear through it just once. I sighed as I returned the embrace before letting go and turning my attention back to more practical things. "Well, the other countries should be here soon. Let's get set up."

"Ok."

* * *

_America's P.O.V._

I walked back into the meeting room to see that Greenland was reunited with her friend, Iceland. I knew that Britain said he would be at the meeting, but I didn't tell Greenland. I wanted it to be a surprise. She had been training so hard lately, I knew that she would need it. We all took our usual seats. Iceland sat on the other side of Greenland. I knew she was happy to know he was ok, especially with the rumors that Germany had been planning an invasion on his country. Britain had it under control, though. He had troops stationed in Iceland's territory.

As France got up for his turn to speak, I couldn't help but notice Russia eying Greenland. That's when the thought hit me. Russia had just recovered from his loss with Finland. He would be looking for land, and I remembered that he wanted her resources. That, and snagging her would be like a slap in the face for Finland, since the two were pretty close. I had noticed the other countries eyeballing Greenland extra ever since her victory over the obstacle course, but I knew now that Russia was the one I had to be extra vigilant about. I knew he was my ally, and he had lent his assistance in the War, but if there was one thing I would _not_ tolerate, it would be if anyone gave me a reason to think that they would put Greenland in danger. I wouldn't let that happen.

Ever.

**Epic foreshadowing! XD Please note, I do not think that Russia is a bad country, but he and America did have a rocky relationship around this time, plus Russia's looking for land. Will Greenland be taken by her own ally? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's finally here! Chapter 7! :D**

The next few weeks after that went pretty smoothly. Greenland frequently talked with Iceland, and she seemed to be doing pretty well in her training. I knew the thought of her brother's freedom gave her more drive to be the absolute best she could. I ran alongside her, helping her better herself. Now and again, we would talk about this and that while we ran every morning. Once, when we got home from a run, I found her looking at my arm. I looked at her and asked her what was wrong.

She came closer and fingered a scar on my arm. "What is this from?"

I looked down at the mark and the memories flashed through my head. "That was from Japan's first attack on me since the War started."

Her eyes remained on the scar. "Oh…"

We both sat on the couch and I rolled up my sleeve so she could get a better look. "It was the attack on Pearl Harbor, the attack that really woke me up to what was going on."

She gave me a quizzical look. "You were asleep when it happened?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Not exactly. Before, I was pretty stubborn about not getting involved. I said that it wasn't my problem, and tried to stay as far away from it as possible. None of my people were in danger. What did I care? Why should it bother me? That's when it happened."

"The attack?"

I nodded. "The attack came straight out of nowhere. None of us expected it. Innocent men died, and they weren't even part of the War. Husbands taken from their wives, fathers stolen from their children…"

"Brothers taken from their sisters."

The saddened expression on her face nearly killed me. She understood the concept all too well. "Yeah… exactly. It was that attack that made me realize that people were dying all around the world, innocent people who just wanted the War to stop. That's when I decided to get involved, to fight for the innocent and the weak. I only wish I would have realized it sooner. Maybe then, those men would still be here…"

She took my arm and laid her head on my shoulder. "You made a mistake, yes. But you shouldn't dwell on it. You should learn from it and move on." She looked up at me. "Like I did with the obstacle course."

I smiled at her. She had such insight, something young colonies didn't often have, insight so deep I myself didn't have. I ruffled her hair. "You're a good kid, Green."

She hugged me. "You too, America."

It sure was great to have a little sister like Greenland there to cheer me on, someone to teach and to love. I was her protector, her guardian. She needed me, but it was at that moment, I realized I needed her, too. She needed someone to look after her and look out for her; I needed someone to be a role model to, someone to remind me that there were innocent people I was fighting for. She was my Little Sister.

* * *

The next meeting came up pretty fast, it seemed. A lot of War is spent in the meeting room, planning battle tactics and figuring out who would do what and who would go where. I never liked them much, and I knew Greenland would get pretty bored, too. Still, we did our best to pay attention.

This particular meeting, though, Greenland seemed a little sluggish. I knew it was early in the morning, and it was cold in DC this time of year (of which she was used to), but she wasn't usually so zoned-out all the time. We sat down, and Greenland stared at the table. I nudged her with my elbow. "Hey, you ok?"

She looked up at me and nodded slowly. "I'm ok." She smiled wearily to try and prove her point. "Just didn't sleep good last night."

I gave her a skeptical look.

She laughed a little. "Hey, no need to look at me like that! I'm good, really!"

I shrugged. "If you say so…"

And so, the meeting began as usual. I tried to focus and take notes, but most of my papers ended up covered in doodles of superheroes and stuff of the like. Now and again, I would notice Greenland start to doze off, then her head would pop right back up and she would do her best to stay awake. She said she hadn't slept well. I guessed that she wasn't kidding.

After China was finished speaking, we were given an hour for a break. I stood from my chair and stretched. "Hey, Green, what'ya say we go get some lunch, huh?"

She nodded sleepily and stood as well.

That was when I noticed she looked pretty red in the face. "Hey, are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded again, leaning on the back of her chair. "Guess I'm hungry. You said something about lunch?"

"Only if you're up for it."

She smiled again. "I am. Let's go… get in the…" She walked a few steps, but started to sway a little. "The…"

France started to notice it, too. "Mon Cheri? Are you alright?"

She shut her eyes and held her head.

I came closer. "Greenland, can you-"

Just then, a loud THUMP got the attention of the other countries. Everyone turned to see Greenland lying on the floor! I knelt down next to her and held her up, trying not to panic and get her to respond. "Greenland! Green, can you hear me?"

She looked up at me, her eyes out of focus. "America…"

I was a little relieved that she could talk, but still worried. "Yeah, I'm here. Hang on, we'll get you help, ok?" I took her in my arms and looked around, my chest tightening in worry.

"I'll call a doctor." Britain left the room to find a phone.

France came closer and put a hand on her forehead. "She is burning up…"

She coughed a little and shivered. "Big Brother…"

I took off my bomber jacket and wrapped it around her. "I'm right here…"

France handed me her things. "She needs to be in bed. I'll have Britain send the doctor your way."

I took the bag, slung it over my shoulder and stood, carrying Greenland bridal style. "Thanks." I headed off to the car, trying to run smoothly so as not to jostle her too much. _Hang in there, Green. I'll take care of you…_

**Cliffhanger! Don't you hate those? So do I, but I ran out of time... We'll see what's wrong with Greenland in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now, a word from the Axis...**

_Italy's P.O.V._

I sighed and rested my head on one hand as Germany and Japan went on with their battle plans. I know Germany would beat me to a pulp if I said it out loud (or anything else for that matter), but I was absolutely bored to death, not to mention starving! Pasta… All I could think about was pasta… When they were done talking, I decided to go make Bolognese. I looked at the clock. Only a few minutes had passed since I last checked the time! There was no way I was getting out of here any time soon, and if I said anything or got up to leave, Germany would surely punish me…

So, I sat there, my stomach growling in protest of being empty. Germany and Japan talked about this and that, and whether their economy would balance out their military, and blah blah blah…

Finally, it was over. Germany and Japan went their separate ways, and I went straight for the kitchen! Delicious pasta would soon be mine! Only, I stopped for a minute as I passed Denmark and Norway's room. I heard a terrible cough, like someone was really sick. I walked back and pressed my ear on the door.

I heard Norway's voice on the other side. "Take it easy, Dane. Deep breaths…"

That's when I remembered Denmark was sick. I know he was our captor and everything, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure, sometimes he would scare me with his really loud voice, but so would Germany, and Germany's really not a bad guy once you get to know him. I tried to think of something I could do…

My stomach growled again, reminding me how hungry I was. I thought that Norway and Denmark must be hungry, too. They didn't really get much to eat, and when they did, it wasn't usually very good or nutritious, and with Denmark so sick, I knew he would need to keep his strength up. It couldn't hurt to share some pasta with them, could it? I had plenty of ingredients, and I could sneak it to them pretty easily. _It's settled,_ I thought, _Tonight, they'll have pasta!_

* * *

_Norway's P.O.V._

I sat with Denmark for a while, rubbing his back as he tried to get through another coughing fit. He had been doing that a lot lately. He could hardly breathe now. I knew I had to do something, but what? I was in captivity. It wasn't like I could go out to a local pharmacy and get him some medicine. I prayed that somehow, he would be ok…

As if my imagination was playing tricks on me, I thought I caught the faintest scent of pasta. I knew Italy was a pasta fanatic, but we weren't allowed to eat unless otherwise directed. It was only wishful thinking. There was no way—

Just when I thought it was impossible, I heard a soft knock on our door. Italy's voice called on the other side in a whispering tone. "Ciao? It's me, Italy! Please open up, I have something for you."

I eyed the door carefully. I knew Italy could be dense, but he was honest. Even if he was Germany's ally, he did have a heart. I looked back at Denmark once more, who just shrugged half-heartedly. I got up and answered the door to see Italy holding two plates of pasta. "I-Italy? What are you doing here? Won't you get in trouble?"

The Italian shook his head. "What Germany doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Besides, I figured you all were getting tired of just cheese and bread, so I made you something."

I looked down at the plate he held out to me. It looked and smelled delicious. I admit, not only was cheese and bread getting tiresome, it wasn't exactly very filling. I accepted the meal he had prepared and gestured for him to come in. "Thank you, really."

Italy smiled widely and stepped in, bringing the other plate to Denmark. "It's no trouble. I was just thinking to myself, 'I want to make pasta!' Then I thought about you guys, and I figured there would be plenty to share."

Denmark took a forkful and smiled. "Italy… this is very good. Thank you so much."

I took a bite as well. It was warm and delectable, and I knew the vegetables were good for Denmark's health as well as mine. We all sat on the bed for a while and talked. Denmark was the first to pipe up, as usual. "Have you heard anything about Greenland?"

Italy shook his head sadly. "No, nothing… I'm sorry. Germany doesn't seem to have much of an interest in her."

Denmark nodded and swallowed another small mouthful of noodles. "I suppose that in itself is a good thing."

I stared at my plate for a minute, before I could finally form the question into words. "Is there… any word on Iceland's whereabouts?"

Italy thought for a moment. "I remember Germany and Japan were planning an invasion…"

My heart nearly stopped. _An invasion?!_

"…but they decided it wasn't worth it, since Britain's troops were already stationed there. They figured it would just be too much trouble."

I relaxed again. So Iceland was safe. That was a good thing. Still, by Denmark's pensive look, I could tell that he was still worried about Greenland.

Italy noticed it, too. He put a hand on Denmark's shoulder. "Look… I'm really not supposed to do this, but if you want, I can try and get some information on how Greenland's doing if you want."

Denmark looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really? You would do that?"

Italy grinned again. "Of course! Germany would hardly notice I'm gone, and if he asks, I'm out on recon!"

I couldn't help but let go of a smile as a bit of warmth bloomed in my chest. "Italy… first, you make us a home-cooked meal, and then you offer us a glimmer of hope… Truly, you have a heart of gold."

Italy looked down bashfully. "It's nothing, really…" He took our empty plates for us. "I'll leave first thing in the morning and report back as soon as I can. Ok?"

Denmark smiled again. "Italy… Really, thank you."

He smiled again before leaving the room. "You're welcome. Sleep well."

I watched as he closed the door behind him. It was true, he could be lazy, as well as a bit of a numbskull, but he was a good person. He had a compassionate quality that gave him sympathy for others, even his enemies. He even risked his skin to get us information on our family. I hoped that one day, I would be able to repay him for his kindness.

**Chapter 8 is done! What will happen in chapter 9? Guess you'll have to wait and see... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Chapter 9! Thank you all for all your support. Comments and suggestions are very much appriciated. And now, I give you... Chapter 9!**

_America's P.O.V._

The next morning, we were both exhausted. Greenland spent most of the night throwing up after we got home, and I stayed up with her. I couldn't just leave her all alone. She seemed better today, though. The doctor said it was the new flu strand that was making her sick. On one hand, I was glad that it wasn't her economy, because then she could be sick for a long time. Years, even. I was worried that she would hit a depression after being cut off from Denmark for so long, but it looked like trading with Canada and I was keeping her stable. On the other hand, this flu virus was tearing her apart, and as tired as I was from staying up with her while she got sick, I knew she felt miserable.

We sat together on the couch for a while. Greenland eventually fell asleep and used my lap as a pillow. I wanted to stay close to her in case her stomach was upset again and she needed my help (I kept a small trash can nearby just in case, but she seemed to be doing ok). I woke up now and again when she shivered or shifted her weight, but she was be out cold, which was a good thing, since she was getting rest. I knew that she was a country, and I knew it took more than just a case of the stomach flu to kill one, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurting. I was worried she would get dehydrated, so I made sure she got plenty of fluids whenever she woke up.

It was around noon and we were still snoozing for a while on the couch. I felt her head lift off of my lap, and I opened my eyes to see her sitting up. "What's wrong?" I moved for the trash can. "Do you think you're gonna be sick again?"

She shook her head. "Someone's at the door."

Sure enough, I heard someone knocking on the front door. I knew it wasn't Britain to chew me out for missing a meeting, because he said I could stay home to take care of Greenland and he would catch me up on what I missed later. I patted her on the head before I went over to check it out.

When I opened the door, there stood Canada, holding a grocery bag filled with ingredients for vegetable soup. He smiled nervously at me. "Hey, bro. How's Greenland feeling?"

I scratched the back of my head and yawned slightly. "Better than last night." I looked down at the bag. "What's that?"

"Oh, well since you were taking care of her and everything, I thought that I would help out in case you needed a break. I mean, if you don't mind, that is…"

I thought for a minute. I didn't want Canada to get sick from whatever Greenland had. Actually, considering how close I stayed with her, I was surprised that I didn't get sick. Then again, Canada was good with these kinds of things. He was the real quiet, gentle sort. I knew he wouldn't excite her too much, and he wasn't out to get her for land or recourses. I figured it couldn't hurt to have him around to help. I sighed and opened the door a little wider to let him in. "Sure, why not."

He smiled at me and entered. "Thanks. I'll get the soup started and let you two sleep for a while longer. You look like you could use it, and I know Greenland doesn't feel good."

I yawned again and went back to the living room. "Thanks."

Greenland was already asleep by the time Canada was making his preparations. She looked so small, curled up under the blankets like that. I sat next to her and rested my eyes for a while. I was so tired, but I knew I still needed to watch over her. I wouldn't be asleep for long, I just wanted to get some rest for when she needed me. I just… needed… some rest…

_Canada's P.O.V._

I took one last glance over my shoulder at my brother and Greenland before I headed into the kitchen to make soup for her. I knew that she would need plenty of vitamins and nutrition, so I decided on vegetable soup. I remembered her telling me that her land was mostly frozen tundra, so crops didn't usually grow very well and it was hard to find fresh vegetables. I figured maybe she'd like to try some.

Just as everything was blending together in the pot, I heard light footsteps from behind me. I turned to see Greenland walking in with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Canada…? What are you doing here?

I have to admit, I was a little surprised. Most countries don't recognize me, or see me for that matter. I guess I have that invisible quality. Maybe it was because I was the only one in the room that time. Then again, I remembered a few times in the meeting room when she would speak up for me. Could it be that there was someone other than America who saw me? I shook off the thought and stirred the soup. "America told me you were sick, so I decided to make something for you."

She walked closer to me. "Thank you. It smells really good."

I felt myself blush a little. I had never been alone in a room with a girl before, or not one who acknowledged my existence, anyway. I admit, I was a little nervous.

I looked up at her face to see that she looked pretty worn out. She was so tired, but she came out here to talk to me? I knew she needed rest. I put the burner on low and walked her out to the living room. "Um, we can let this boil for a little while. You should be sitting down or something."

She nodded as she walked sleepily with me to the couch. I saw that America was already asleep in his recliner. I knew he must have been tired from staying up all night with Greenland, and that I should be careful to let him rest. I sat on the couch for a while with Greenland and covered her up with a few more blankets. "There. Warmer?"

She nodded tiredly. I was just about to get up to add a few more touches to the soup, when I felt a weight settle down on my shoulder. I turned to see that Greenland was already half asleep, leaning on me! My face flared up, and I thought my heart would explode! She was so close to me now, my mind wouldn't function. Never before had I been so close to a girl, unless she was sitting on me or some other situation when she didn't notice me. Greenland was the first girl to see me for who I was. This was a new feeling for me…

She curled up next to me and started to fall asleep. "Canada… Thank you… It was really sweet of you to come all the way out here." She yawned a little and smiled up at me before closing her eyes again. "You're a really good friend."

A warm feeling enveloped my chest at her words. A friend? Me? Maybe that's why she noticed me when others didn't, because she needed a friend. I knew America was her Big Brother now, but other than him, she really didn't know anyone on the Allies side all that well. All of her friends and family had been left behind. I knew she had to be lonely. Maybe that's what she needed, and what I could be for her: a friend. Someone she could talk to, someone to let her know she wasn't alone.

I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful, like and angel. I put my arm around her and leaned my head back on the couch. "Sleep well, Greenland…"

_Greenland's P.O.V._

Canada stayed at our house for a while longer and talked with us. I was glad he was here. He wasn't hungry for power like the other countries, and he was nice and quiet. I really liked having him around. The soup was delicious, and it was easy on my stomach. I felt much better now that I had something in my system. I could tell he was a good cook. Maybe it came with being a former French colony.

Canada ended up spending the night with us at America's house. He wanted to make sure I was better before he went back home. It was nice to have him around as company. He was easygoing and had a sweet disposition. I felt bad that none of the other countries recognized him. I always did my best to speak up for him at meetings, though I myself didn't usually have much to say. It was a shame that no one saw he was there, because they were really missing out on a great chance at friendship with a true friend.

I slept contently that night. I hadn't thrown up since the night before, and I felt like I was getting my energy back. I hoped this meant I would be better by the next meeting.

Somewhere around midnight, I awoke to a peculiar noise. It was like something small was hitting against my window, making a _plink!_ noise. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. I opened it and looked around. From below, I heard someone call "Ciao, Greenland!"

I looked down at the front lawn. There stood a figure waving to me and smiling broadly. As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, I realized who it was.

"Italy? What are you doing here?"

**Will Italy get in trouble for unauthorized recon? And what about the relationship between Canada and Greenland; the budding of a new friendship, or blossoming romance? As the reader, you decide! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings lovelies! I hope you can forgive my slowed pace of writing... Lately classes have been rough. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, dearest readers! And to prove it, here is chapter 10! ;3**

I tied together my bed sheets and threw them down so he could get to my window without Canada or America noticing. He was never good at climbing (or anything else that required athletic talent), but he got there eventually. I knew that he was my enemy, but before the War, we were friends. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him in a friendly embrace.

He hugged me back, but pulled away. He seemed alarmed. "What's wrong, mia bella? You feel so warm…"

I gave him a cheerful smile. "It's nothing, just a case of the flu. America takes good care of me. I'll be fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Si… that's good. After seeing your brother's condition, I was a little worried."

My chest tightened at his words_. My brother's condition?_ "What's wrong with my brother? What's wrong with Denmark?"

He was about to answer, when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was America! If he saw Italy in my room… I grabbed his wrist. "Quick! Try to hide under my bed!"

He tried to squirm his way under, but as tiny as the Italian was, he couldn't find a way to make room. "I can't fit!"

The sleepy footsteps got closer and closer. I had to think of something! Maybe the closet? I opened the door. It was a tight squeeze, but he might be able to…!

As if by a miracle, Italy was able to curl up small enough to fit under one of the shelves in the closet. "Stay here, ok?"

He nodded, and I shut the door. I rushed back to my bed and snuggled back under my covers. I tried my best to slow my breathing down and make it look like I was asleep the entire time.

The tension rose in the air as I heard the door open slowly. I heard him call quietly, "Green? You awake?"

I knew it was cold to ignore him, but I had to make him think I was asleep. I couldn't risk Italy being found out. Otherwise…

I heard him walk softly over to my bed. He smoothed out my hair and kissed the top of my forehead. After being so nervous, I was starting to feel hot and sick again. His cool hand was reassuring and refreshing. I felt his presence for a while longer, before he yawned and walked back out of the room. "Must've been hearing things…"

And soon, he was gone again. I waited a while to make sure he was out of earshot, then I hopped out of bed and tiptoed over to the closet where Italy was hiding. I took his hands and helped him back into the more comfortable position of standing upright. He let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry…"

He smiled, but we both remembered to keep our voices down. "Ve, it's ok. I can see he takes good care of you. Denmark will be happy to know that."

My attention snapped back to my brother. "Italy, what's going on with Denmark?"

An expression of gentle sympathy was worn on his face. "Denmark… He is sick, mia bella."

My hands started to shake a little. "H-how sick?"

"His economy is suffering. He's not doing well… But he still misses you. I know he'll hang on until he sees you again."

I looked down at my feet, then back up at him. "Norway?"

"He should be fine, I think. He takes care of Denmark when he can."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. "That's good, I guess…"

He hugged me again. "It will be alright, mia bella. I'll make sure he'll be ok."

I hugged him back. "Thank you… Thank you so much, Italy."

He hummed and kissed the top of my head. "I should be going. Denmark wanted me to see how you were."

"Tell him… tell him I'm fine, but I'll be so much better when I see him again."

He pulled away once more, sporting that goofy smile of his. "Si, I'll do that." He started to climb down out the window, but turned back to me. "Buena note, bella."

I watched him leave as I whispered back, "Good night, Italy." Soon, the Italian was gone, and I was left alone with my thoughts. Knowing Denmark was sick only gave me more drive to get stronger and to help end this war. I just wanted him to come home. I would make that happen. Denmark and I would be together again, Brother and Sister, like always.

* * *

_Italy's P.O.V._

It took a while before I got back to Germany's place. I guess he didn't even notice I was gone. Maybe he just assumed I was being lazy or something. It was about two in the morning when I snuck back into his house as quiet as I could.

"Have you found anything useful?"

My heart froze. There, in the other room, was Germany. He looked like he was going over battle tactics of some kind.

He spoke again. "Japan told me you were out on recon. What did you find out?"

I cleared my throat and tried to gather my confidence. "U-um… Nothing important…"

He stood and walked over to me, staring down at me. I could never tell exactly what he was thinking by his expression, but if I knew him like I did, he wouldn't be happy with me leaving without permission. We stood there for a while in the darkness, looking each other in the eye. I felt the sweat start to prickle on my forehead, and it felt like he was trying to stare a hole into my forehead. I had no idea what he was thinking about. I wished so desperately that he would say something!

After a few more moments, he turned to leave, but stopped, speaking with his back to me. "Next time you go out on unauthorized reconnaissance, at least bring back some useful information."

I watched him walk off. I thought I was going to keel over from the tension. I was glad he didn't get upset with me, though I didn't know why. Perhaps he just had a long day and didn't have the energy to yell at me. Either way, I was glad for it. I quickly went into my room and got ready for bed. Now that I had time to slow down and realize it, I was exhausted. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my body. I hoped that Greenland would be ok…

* * *

_Greenland's P.O.V._

The next meeting wasn't something I had expected. At all.

"WHAT?! We… We're going to…"

Britain tried to reassure me. "Greenland… We're not attacking Denmark. We're attacking the German military bases _stationed_ in Denmark. We're trying to help your brother."

I hung my head a bit. I knew that there would be collateral damage from the attack. I had no idea how bad Denmark's condition was. Would he be able to withstand that kind of damage? Still, if we let Germany continue to influence Denmark and his country, I knew that he wouldn't get any better. He would slowly get worse. But even if we did destroy the bases, or at least a few of them, would that help at all? Would he recover sooner? My head spun with questions. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I wished I could talk to him and see how he was at least before…

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see America smiling at me. "We'll help your brother out. Don't worry."

I believed him, even though I was still scared. Besides damage on my brother's country, I would have to fight against the Axis.

Against Italy.

I knew he understood just as well as I did that we were on different sides, but after he came all this way to see if I was ok when I was sick, even after risking getting in trouble with Germany? I didn't know if I could do that…

But I knew I had to. It was for Denmark. I knew Italy would recover soon enough if it came down to the fact that I had to attack him, but that didn't take away the fact that he was my friend, and that I might have to hurt him, but I couldn't hold back.

This, after all, is what war is.

**See? Told you I wouldn't forget about you! X3 I hope you enjoyed despite the wait. Fear not, I will continue writing in my spare time! For now, I'' leave you all with that cliche cliffhanger phrase: "To Be Continued..."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the super-duper long wait! Between exams, writers block, and preparation for having my wisdom teeth removed, I haven't had time for much writing... I hoe you can forgive me. But fear not lovelies! Your faithful writer, Black Cat, is here with yet another chapter! Enjoy!**

_America's P.O.V._

What happened the following week wasn't much more than a fast-paced blur.

It was nightfall. Greenland and I were all set, hiding in the shadows, waiting for Britain to give the order over the radio. We were to set the bomb the station, then move onto the next. We wanted this attack to be as overwhelming as possible, so we would destroy them in a chain formation, one after another, too little time in between for the Axis to comprehend what happened. Hopefully, keeping them in a constant state of confusion like that would give us a bit more of an upper hand.

I looked over at Greenland. I could tell she was scared. It wasn't for the mission, I knew that. She had been through training inside and out. She knew what she was doing. No, she was still worried about her brother. I nudged her a little and gave her a wink, to which she replied to with a little smile.

We waited a few more minutes in silence, watching the German soldiers training. It seemed like forever until we would get an opening. Still, we waited. We couldn't screw this up. I couldn't screw this up. This was Greenland's family we were talking about. If this plan went awry, it could seriously hurt Denmark. I had to make sure it was as close to perfect as it could possibly be.

Finally, the soldiers were dismissed. A few minutes passed, and I heard Britain give the signal over the radio. I motioned for Greenland to follow me quietly. We were somehow able to sneak past the guards and get into the electrical room. I stood watch while Greenland rigged the system, placing the bomb cartridge between the wires she had so carefully sliced open. It took a while, as I expected it to, when she snuck back over to me. Everything was set. We had five minutes to get out of the base before it went up in flames.

That, of course, was when things took a turn for the worse.

Red lights flashed all throughout the halls, and sirens were heard in every room. A voice over the intercom shouted something in German, but we couldn't exactly make out what it was. All we knew was that we had to get out of there before one, we were caught, and two, we were toast. I grabbed her wrist and we tore down the hall as fast as our legs could carry us.

Things went downhill fast.

We could hear footsteps coming our way fast. My instincts combined with the location of the noise told me that they were blocking our exit of choice. This meant we had to take a detour, which would take up more time. We only had three minutes left to get out. I looked back at Greenland. She seemed to be getting out of breath, but looked like she could keep going. The sirens blared in our ears as we searched franticly for an escape. We stopped for a minute, breathing heavily and trying to find a way to escape. I looked at her, shouting over the sirens. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, still breathing hard. I looked around. There were two hallways to choose from, and we didn't have time to think. I chose the one to the left, racing towards the end of it. We were almost to the exit. I could feel it.

I was right. The door was only moments away, if only we could make it!

Just as the door was well within sight, a hoard of German soldiers blocked our way and surrounded us! I shielded Greenland as best as I could. No matter what, I wanted her to escape. I made a promise, and a Big Brother always keeps his promises.

The general (or at least, who I assumed was the general) shouted an order above the blaring sirens. The men raised their guns. The general gave another order. They took aim at us and pulled the hammer back over the trigger. I knew it took way more than this to kill a country, but it would wound us badly, we would be captured, and worst of all…

My promise to Denmark would be broken.

I wrapped my arms around Greenland, covering her face, head, vital organs, and anywhere else I possibly could. Just as the general was about to give the final order, another voice was heard over the intercom. The men all froze and listened to the voice that came through the sirens. After the voice repeated and disappeared, as if by a miracle, the soldiers made a run for it. Why? Was it a retreat? No… An evacuation!

That was when I remembered that we only had a few precious seconds to get out! I picked Greenland up and sprinted for the door. I was almost there… Almost…!

We had just made it out the door and a good few yards from the building, when I heard the explosion behind me. Acting on instinct to save Greenland, I fell to the ground with her still in my arms, hunched over her and shielding her armadillo style. My eardrums nearly blasted from the sound, and an incredible heat from the flames washed over the both of us. Then, I felt an unimaginable pain in my back…

* * *

_Greenland's P.O.V._

America protected me with his entire being. The building behind us was blasted to pieces. All those soldiers… Their friends… Their families… Their loved ones… What will become of them now? And Denmark, what will happen to him?

After a while, the blasting was reduced to the dull roar of the fire. America said not a word as he continued to shield me. I looked up at him. His face was twisted in pain. This alarmed me greatly. Something was terribly wrong. "America? What's the matter?"

He sat up slowly, trying in vain to hide the hurt. He slumped sideways, but caught himself with his arm. I held him steady. "America! Talk to me, what hurts? What's wrong?"

His breath was ragged and heavy. "My… B-back…"

"Huh…?" I looked around to his back. My eyes were met with a sight that made my blood run cold despite the heat that billowed around us.

There was a huge chunk of metal lodged vertically in the right side of his back.

He smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "It's… Ok… Green…"

My eyes filled with tears. "No it's not! We need to get you help, or—!"

"Greenland…"

I stopped and looked at him, tears streaming from my eyes.

I could tell he was losing consciousness as he fell forward. I held him up as he whispered in my ear. "You did a good job…"

I felt his body go limp. "No… No! America! America, please wake up! Open your eyes! Don't leave me!" I held him tight. "Don't leave me…"

Just then, I heard Britain's voice come in over the radio. I took it from America's belt and talked into it. "Yes? Hello?"

"Greenland? Where is America?"

"Britain! Please come soon! The building exploded and…"

"Whoa, slow down, love. What happened?"

"It's America! He needs help now!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! 1,000 views! :D Thank you all so much for your encouragement and advice! And to celebrate, I give you the 12th chapter of Big Brother! Last I heard, there was a bit of table flipping after I left you all with that cliff-hanger. Let's see how our beloved countries are doing, shall we?**

_Canada's P.O.V._

Greenland was already at the hospital by the time I got there. She was sitting in one of the chairs in the hall. Her knee bounced with anxiety, and her eyes were glued to the floor. I knew she was just as worried as I was. He was my brother, yes, but I didn't feel the need for his protection the way she did. I walked over and sat next to her. "Hey…"

She didn't look at me. "Hey."

I strained my best for the right words to say. It was strange, even though he was my brother too, I felt like I should comfort her. I knew she was scared out of her mind. Besides that, she was right there when it happened.

We sat there in silence for a while. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just kept quiet. After a while, she said something.

"Canada… I'm sorry…"

I looked at her. "He'll be ok. He's America, the Hero, remember? He'll be just—"

She shook her head and looked away. "It was my fault… He was protecting me when it happened… If anything…" She buried her face in her hands as tears streamed down her face. "If anything happens to him, it will be all my fault!"

I couldn't stand to see her cry like that. I set aside my bashfulness and wrapped my arms around her, letting her sob into my shoulder. "Greenland… He loves you. You said he was protecting you, right?"

She nodded.

"If you were the one protecting him, and you were in the hospital right now, would you want him to feel this way? Would you want him to think it was his fault?"

She shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't. I know for a fact he doesn't blame you. He shielded you because he loves you, because he wanted to protect you. I know it's hard, and I know it hurts, but… I know he doesn't want you to hate yourself for this. Ok?"

She nodded, still crying quietly, her face rested on my shoulder. I held her for a while longer like that. She was so tiny and fragile, and her hair smelled so nice… It was odd, but that's what I was thinking about at such a time, was this colony in my arms. Though she was still so small, I could tell she had grown a lot from when she first walked into the meeting room. She was more mature, and more familiar with the battle field. On top of that, she was learning to form relations with other countries. It was true, she was different from the Danish colony I first met.

I heard her say something, but it was too muffled for me to hear it. "What was that, Greenland?"

She sniffled. "America is so lucky… To have a brother like you…"

Ordinarily, I would have become flustered at such a heartfelt compliment, but I knew she needed me right now. I had known him all my life. I knew he would pull through. Greenland had only known him for so long, and though they were close, I'm not sure she knew all of what he was capable of just yet. He would be ok. She would see soon enough…

* * *

_Greenland's P.O.V._

It seemed like an eternity while we waited for him. Eventually, Britain showed up as well, but none of us said anything. I don't remember much while waiting in the hall. All I can remember was Canada's arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder, my mind had finally gone numb from racing with so many thoughts of fear and uncertainty. I think I heard him have a conversation of some kind with Britain, but I was already half asleep. It only came through as muffled tones to me.

Finally, at around three in the morning, we were allowed to see him. I was so scared for some reason. Perhaps it was because I was afraid he would be disappointed in me, or that I was still convinced that it was my fault. Either way, my desire to see him overpowered my fear, and I entered the room he was resting in, Canada and Britain watching from the doorway.

This wasn't the America I was used to seeing, but I was glad to see him none the less. He was laid up in a hospital bed with a bluish gown made from a paper-like material. He smiled at me and extended his arm to me. "Hey, Green. Sorry to keep you waiting."

I couldn't help it. I came close to him and curled up next to him, laying my head on his strong chest and crying again. "America… I'm so sorry…"

He draped his arm over me and rubbed my head. "What are you sorry for? I told you, you did a good job."

"But… You still got hurt…"

I heard him let out a quiet breath. We were both silent for a moment, save for my irregular breathing and occasional sniffling. Then, I felt him place his lips on my forehead. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. He smiled warmly at me. "Greenland… I made a promise to protect you. I told you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're ok. I'll heal from this just fine. Don't worry about me." He held me close, resting his cheek on the top of my head. "I'll be just fine."

My breathing leveled out, and the tears slowed down a bit as I hugged my Big Brother. "I was so scared…"

"I know. But hey," his tone lightened; I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. "a Hero doesn't die that easily, and more importantly, a Big Brother doesn't leave his Little Sister behind." He kissed me on the forehead again. "Ever."

"Right…" It wasn't until I was safe in his arms again that I realized how exhausted I was. I laid my head on his chest, lulled to sleep by the strong, constant rhythm of his heartbeat. It was a comforting sound, a sound that represented the life in this country, a sound that meant he was alive. I felt ridiculous for thinking he would die that easily, but I was still so relieved to know he would recover. I loved him so much. Without him… I don't know where I would be, but I knew it wouldn't be good. Even after the war was over, I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to be friends like this for a long time, forever, if that were possible.

_ Friends Forever… That would really be something._

**Well, that's all for now, lovelies. Please look forward to the next chapter! Ta-ta for now! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back~! I'll skip the ranting and get straight to it! Thanks again for all the support you guys!**

_America's P.O.V._

I didn't want Greenland to see it, but I really felt like crap. Of course, who wouldn't after having a gigantic piece of shrapnel lodged into their back and then waking up from surgery to remove it? But I didn't want her to know that. I knew she blamed herself for what happened, and I wanted to be strong for her. I wanted to let her know I could still protect her.

After a while, she fell asleep on me. She was always a heavy sleeper. I still had faint memories of our childhood together, just little tykes wandering around as newly discovered countries, Canada, Greenland, and me. Even then, she was generally quiet and reserved, despite being raised by Denmark. Of course, being older than her, I still got to show her how cool the world was.

Britain and Canada came into the room; Canada sat in a chair next to my bed and Britain stood leaning against the wall. "Well, looks like you've proven to the world once again that you're completely insane." He laughed a little. "Bloody git."

I laughed, too. "Sarcasm is your native language, huh, Iggy?"

He scowled a little. "Don't call me that, idiot."

Well, looked like I ruined the moment a bit, but I was always known to be a bit of a mood killer.

"Seriously, though," he said, "I know you were protecting Greenland, but you don't need to be so reckless. I realize you'll live through this easily, but in such a vulnerable state, how do you plan to protect her now?"

The question hit me like a punch in the chest. I looked down at the sleeping colony. Her face was still blissfully peaceful, her head resting on my chest. Britain had a point: as long as I was confined to a hospital bed, how would I protect her like I promised? I had to get better fast. She needed me to. I looked back at Britain. "As long as I'm breathing, I won't let anyone touch her. I made a promise. Even more so…" I smoothed out her hair. "I love her… way too much to let anything happen to her."

I saw his expression soften. He nodded and headed out, but stopped at the doorway and turned back to me. "Just… be careful. Alright?"

I stared blankly for a minute. I expected something more along the lines of "Hmph…" or "Bloody idiot". I just smiled back and nodded. "You bet."

* * *

_Italy's P.O.V._

I had heard that America was struck down in the Allies attempt to relieve Denmark of some oppression. I knew I wasn't supposed to be exactly happy he was ok, but I was still glad he was well enough to protect Greenland. Still, I wanted to visit her again and see how she was doing. Since she was in a hospital, a public area, I didn't have to do as much sneaking around. I was just there as a visitor. Still, I was careful not to let any of the Allies spot me.

I was en route to America's room, when I saw Greenland coming from the lady's room, probably on her way to the same place. I couldn't help but smile and wave excitedly as I called out to her. "Mia bella!"

She turned to me and smiled back, rushing to hug me. "Italy! I'm so happy to see you!"

I wrapped my arms around her and felt relief wash over me as I saw she was ok. "I'm happy to see you, too. Are you well?"

She nodded. "Yes. You?"

I nodded as well. "Si. I came to check on you."

She looked up at me. "Denmark… Is he alright?"

"Si, mia bella. You're maneuver helped him a bit. Germany isn't too happy about it, but that attack slowed him down a little. He plans to make repairs before making his next attack."

We sat down together for a while. "Good. I still miss him, though…"

"He misses you, too," I said, "He speaks of you often. You're very dear to him, I can tell."

She nodded. I could see the emotion swell within her. "It's been so long… I wish I could see him…"

I put my arm around her in a gesture of comfort. She looked up at me, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I know you will see each other again. And I know he will be very proud of how strong you've become. And one day, you'll make a fantastic country, and he'll be even more proud of you."

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Italy… There are so many things I don't understand about you, but… I know I'm lucky to have you as a friend. Even if we are on opposite sides… Thank you for everything."

"It's no trouble, mia bella. I'm happy to do so. After all, we are still friends, right?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes."

* * *

_Japan's P.O.V._

Italy was still missing that day. Although, I had already known where he had gone off to. Since he was my ally, I didn't want to do this, but I had to report this to Germany. I knew he would be furious, and Italy would most likely be severely punished, but it had to be done, otherwise I would be punished as well for not informing him of the Italian's whereabouts.

I met him in the boardroom, where he was going over battle plans with his officers. He noticed me standing in the doorway and paused for a moment. "Japan? What is it?"

"Please forgive me; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, we were just finishing up here. What do you need?"

"I have some news on where Italy has been disappearing off to."

His expression became serious, and he dismissed his officers. He closed the door behind them. Apparently, he had the suspicion that something was off as well. "What did you find?"

I maintained a stern expression, but it was still difficult to put the information to words. "It appears that Italy… has been fraternizing with the enemy."

He turned away for a moment. I could tell he was deeply angered, but he wouldn't show it. He kept silent for a while before speaking. "Go on."

"He has been sneaking out to speak with Greenland from time to time. I'm not sure exactly what he has been telling her, but it doesn't seem to be any vital information."

"I see…" Again, he was silent.

I waited a while to see if he would say anything more. Seeing as he did not, I continued. "I was also able to find out about the condition of the Allies while trailing him. Particularly that of America."

He turned to me. "Really?"

"Hai. It seems he was gravely injured after the attack on your military bases in Denmark. He has been immobilized for a while."

"Hmm…" He became thoughtful for a moment. He walked over to the window and looked out at the landscape. He turned back to me. "Perhaps we could use this to our advantage. When do you suppose Italy will be paying Greenland another visit?"

"I'm not sure, but—" That's when I knew what his plan was. If we were to trail Italy, he would lead us straight to Greenland, and in America's weakened physical state, it would be near impossible for him to defend her. Capturing Greenland would be a tremendous blow to America's morale. Not only that, but since Greenland was so geographically close to America and Canada, we could easily make her an Axis Navy base, giving us more access to the Allies. I regained my composure and straightened up. "I will inform you once I am certain."

He turned back to the window. "Good. Well done, Japan."

"Arigato." I bowed before leaving the room. I supposed this meant Italy would not be punished.

No. Leading us to Greenland would be punishment enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**I sincerely apologize for the super long wait! *bows with face tougching the floor* Things have been absolutely nuts around here... But fear not, lovelies! Your faithful writer has not forgotten you and the cliffhanger she left you on! I think it's about time we got caught up, don't you think?**

_America's P.O.V._

I woke up earlier than usual that morning. Greenland was still curled up next to me, her dark hair peeking out from under the blanket she brought me. She was convinced the sheets weren't keeping me warm enough, so she brought it for me from home. She's also been making me home cooked meals, since the hospital food tasted like it was made by… Actually, it was just so bland, it didn't have a distinct taste at all. I denied it, though she insisted on bringing be meals every day. It was strange, I haven't been taken care of by someone since I was little. It was… weird. In a nice way. Greenland did everything in her power to make sure I was comfortable. I felt a little spoiled. She was worn out from all that work, I guessed.

Still, something bugged me… I couldn't get Britain's words out of my head: _"In such a vulnerable state, how do you plan to protect her now?"_

He had a point, and a good one. If anyone were to attack Greenland, I wouldn't be there to defend her… I looked down at the sleeping colony. Her expression was peaceful and angelic, like she didn't have a care in the world. She felt safe around me. I couldn't let her down… I had to get better. I had to protect her! Because… Because…

Because she really was my Little Sister.

* * *

_Germany's P.O.V._

I found myself more and more opposed to the idea with every step I took. Though it was usually hard to tell what he was thinking, I could tell Japan didn't want to go through with it either. It would be simple enough. Around this time, Greenland would be coming home to make lunch to take back to America. There, we would ambush her and take her back with us. It was so simple, but I still wanted it to be over with. Greenland seemed like a sweet girl. It was unfortunate that she had to get caught up in war at her age. She was old enough to understand what was  
going on, but still too young to do much about it on her own. I knew that had to be difficult for her.

Still, a mission is a mission. We waited quietly in hiding for her to come home. To a new soldier, it would have seemed like forever. This was standard fare for us, however. Stake-outs weren't uncommon. I often took Japan with me on such missions, since the rumors of his ninja-like tactics are true.

I tried my best not to think about Italy. I couldn't believe he had been fraternizing with the enemy this whole time! Even still, I couldn't blame him _entirely_. I knew his intentions were good, but this is war. There isn't much room for friendship there, I knew that, but I couldn't get the image of his heartbroken expression out of my head. I hadn't told him where we were going, but I knew it would kill him to know once we'd gotten back.

Finally, we could hear the sound of a car pulling up. It was Greenland. _Shcizer, she's with Britain! I should have known America wouldn't let her alone… _I looked at Japan. He nodded. He knew what we had to do. I headed out first and attacked Britain, while Japan waited for the perfect oppritunity to catch Greenland.

* * *

_Greenland's P.O.V._

I didn't expect anyone to be bursting out of nowhere like that, much less Germany! It scared me so badly, I dropped the groceries I held in my hands. Britain fought Germany back, but I could tell it was difficult. I couldn't move, or breath, or even think!

Britain sent an uppercut to Germany's jaw and shouted to me, "Greenland, run! Get out of here!"

My mind snapped to attention, and I bolted. I could hardly see where I was going. My tears blurred my vision, and my heart was racing so fast it was making me dizzy! I didn't want to leave Britain, but what could I have done?

I just kept running through the woods that surrounded America's house. Branches slapped me repeatedly in the face, and my clothes got all muddy from all the times I tripped and fell. Even though I was so far away from them, I could still feel someone following me! But why—

* * *

_Japan's P.O.V._

I pounced at the precise moment necessary. Greenland put up quite a struggle, landing a few kicks and punches here and there (she gave me a very bloody lip from the last punch she threw), but I was ultimately able to overpower her. I held her arms behind her back so that she couldn't move any more. She still continued to struggle, shouting and cursing at me, demanding that I let her go. Even though she couldn't get away, her struggling made it difficult to bring her back. I anticipated this, which is why I brought along a drug that would knock her out. I took out the needle and jabbed her in the arm. She struggled for a bit, then after a few seconds, her speech became slurred and her limbs went limp. It wasn't long before I had hoisted her onto my shoulder and carried her back.

My end of the struggle lasted only about two minutes. I ran back to Germany with Greenland in tow. I signaled to him, and in the midst of his fight, he saw it. Britain saw as well, and stood in dark shock as I held Greenland's body. He shouted her name, and while he was distracted, Germany promptly hit him over the head, thus knocking him out. He laid there, sprawled out in America's yard as we carried Greenland back to our base. It all happened so fast, even with an unexpected accompaniment from Britain.

* * *

_Italy's P.O.V._

Japan and Germany were still out on that "secret mission" Germany told me about. I wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but I wasn't allowed to come this time, so I stayed behind and made lunch for when they came home. I wondered where they went off to, but I didn't think much of it.

Germany's sausages were just about done, when I heard the front door open. I heard Germany and Japan, but I heard another familiar voice, too…

_No… it isn't… they didn't…!_

I ran out to meet them, only to confirm my suspicions.

"Let me go! Let me go, or you'll be sorry! Put me down!"

_They did…_

My heart broke as I saw Greenland being held by Japan, tied at the wrists and struggling as he dragged her off where we were keeping her brother and Norway. She looked up and saw me. Her eyes filled with tears of hurt and rage.

"You… You…! You backstabbing coward! How could you?! I thought you were my friend!"

I felt tears come to my eyes as well. "M-mi bella, I didn't—!"

"Don't give me that! You planned this with them, didn't you?! You were leading them to us, and now they have me!" She continued to struggle, harder this time, as Japan dragged her away. "You spineless, filthy liar!"

I stood there in shock. Tears ran silently down my face as I watched her dragged down the hallway. My heard ached. I didn't want this! I didn't know they were planning this! Greenland was my friend. I loved her too much to let this happen! My mind went numb. I felt like I was going to be sick. How could they…?

Germany put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me, but didn't say anything. I met his gaze… but I still couldn't believe it… I ran my sleeve across my eyes to dry my tears and pulled away from him, leaving for my own room. I couldn't even look at him at that moment…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Thank you all so much for your patience. Getting ready for a new semester is a real pain in the arse... T-T But, fear not! I have finally brought you all the next chapter! Hopefully things will be a bit smoother now... :3 Please enjoy!**

_Greenland's P.O.V._

I sat on the bed of that room all alone. I was scared. I had no defenses in Germany's house. I desperately wished America was with me… And I wanted to know that Denmark was safe. And Norway too. Where they being kept in Germany's house, too?

Italy… Did he really have a part in this? All those things I said to him… I deeply regretted them. I was so angry! But he didn't deserve it… I doubt he even knew about it. Would he ever forgive me? Or was I truly without friends here? I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed quietly for a while. I hated this war. I just wanted to be back at home with Denmark and Sweden and Finland… I missed them all so much.

I jumped as I heard a knock on my door. I stayed silent for a moment, more out of fear than of caution. I hugged the pillow tightly to my chest. Germany would have just come in if he wanted me. Japan, maybe? He was a very polite country, even to his enemies.

That's when I heard his voice.

"M-mia bella? It's me, Italy… Can I come in?"

I was quiet a moment longer. Why was he here? Didn't I hurt him? He did sound like he had been crying…

I heard his footsteps start to leave after he'd gotten no response. Panicked, I threw open the door. He turned to me with his hazel eyes widened, slightly red. We stood there for a moment, before he turned his body towards me, his voice wavering with emotion. "Greenland… I had no idea they were pl—"

Before he could finish, I embraced him, wrapping my arms around his slender frame. "Italy! I'm so sorry I said those things! I… I didn't… I'm so sorry!"

The Italian held me and stroked my hair as I began to cry. "There, there… I'm sorry you got caught up in this. I really didn't know that this was their plan."

I sniffled, trying in vain to stop the tears from coming. I really am a crybaby, after all. "No… I should be sorry. You didn't deserve for me to say those things…"

He laughed a little. It wasn't his usual cheerful laugh. It was more of a hollow laugh. Like he was really hurt. "It's alright… I really am just a coward…"

I held him tight. "NO YOU'RE NOT!"

* * *

_Italy's P.O.V. _

I was shocked into silence by her outburst. She was usually such a quiet country. I looked at her in surprise. "Mia bella?"

Tears streamed steadily down her face. "You're not just a coward… You have such a big heart. You try your best to help, and you're so accepting of others, no matter how different they are. Italy… I should have never said those things. You're my only friend here. I should be grateful to have you with me."

I didn't know what to say. I was so touched at her words. I held her back, resting my chin on the top of her head. It was funny how I really wasn't that much taller than her. What she said was sincere, I could tell. I was never mad at her to begin with. How could I be? She was scared and lonely. All she wanted was someone by her side to reassure her…

That's when I got an idea. I pulled back and looked her in the face again. "Greenland, I have someone I want you to see. Germany and Japan are out on another mission again, but I don't want them to know about this."

She looked up at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled as I pulled her down the hall. I knew she would be surprised! "This way! And keep quiet!"

* * *

_Denmark's P.O.V._

I felt horrible… My lungs ached from coughing, and my head throbbed. I was aware of the cool, damp cloth Norway had placed across my forehead. I smiled at him. "Thanks…" I didn't realize how raspy my throat was until I spoke. This was embarrassing. I had once proclaimed myself to be the king of Europe. Now… Now I was some helpless captive laid up in bed.

I heard something, like footsteps heading this way. I didn't think much of it at first, until there was a knock at the door. Norway stood. "I'll get it. You rest."

I sighed. I really hated just lying there. I rested my eyes, unable to do anything else. I heard Norway whispering with Italy, but I couldn't hear clearly enough. After Italy left, I felt a kiss planted on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked over. I could hardly believe what I saw.

"Greenland?"

She smiled as she hugged me tight. "Big Brother!"

I didn't even think about her being captured. I was just overjoyed to see my little sister. I struggled to sit up, wrapping her up in my arms and holding her close. I never wanted to let her go again… Never.

She clung to me the way she did when she was a little kid. I could tell she had matured a lot, but at the same time, she was still only a colony. She was entitled to tears. I stroked her hair and shushed her gently, trying my best to reassure her. "It's ok, my little snowdrop. Big Brother's here…"

She sniffed. "I'm so happy to see you again… I'm so glad…"

I opened my mouth to says something, but turned my face as I fell into another coughing fit. Greenland looked up at me in worry before feeling my forehead. "Denmark… You're sick."

After the coughing subsided, I turned back to her and tried to give her my best smile. "Yeah, but that's ok. My economy isn't as bad as it could be." I couldn't help but laugh as she gave me a skeptical look. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I'll be ok, really!"

Norway sat on the bed with us. "But I thought America was protecting you… What happened?"

"Oh… right." Greenland explained to us that America was injured after an attempt to help liberate my people. I was honestly touched he would do something like that… but I didn't show it. I didn't want Greenland to think her big bro was going soft. She continued on to say that Germany and Japan ambushed them as Britain was walking her home from the hospital after visiting America. She looked guilty. "If I had done better on the mission… none of this would have happened…"

I was disturbed at my little sister's guilt. I wrapped her back into another hug. "Don't say that… The important thing is that you both made it out alive. And I'm sure that America will heal just fine."

She looked at me with those cerulean eyes of hers. "You're not mad at America for not being able to protect me… are you?"

I was quiet a moment, choosing my words carefully. I smiled again, as goofy as I could to let her know things were ok. "Of course not. He saved you from that explosion. There's no way I can be mad at him for that! Besides, if anything, this was Germany and Japan's doing. It's not like America just suddenly handed you over to the Axis."

My colony smiled hopefully. "I'm glad… Maybe when he heals, he can bust us all out of here!"

Norway laughed, admiring her confidence in the American. "That would really be something."

I kissed Greenland on the forehead. "Yeah… It would."

* * *

_Italy's P.O.V._

I watched them talk from the doorway a while. Either they didn't notice me, or they didn't care that I was there. I was glad Greenland could see her brothers again, but I knew she wouldn't be happy here…

But what could I do? There's no telling what would happen to me if I started helping the Allies. And it's not like I could convince Germany to give her back. But I had to do something for her… I hoped that America would heal soon. Knowing him, he would break in and save her the first chance he got. He was kind of stubborn about his super hero image that way. So long as he healed well, and if he could get past Germany, he could take Greenland back home.

I wandered off back into the hall. Something I could do… There had to be something I could do! An idea hit me. Not a really good one, but better than nothing. Just because Greenland was my- er, Germany's prisoner didn't mean she couldn't still be my friend! And friends help each other through tough times, right? Right! So, the best thing I could do was to make her as comfortable as possible.

Starting with a nice, hot meal.


End file.
